Betrayal
by Kaykos
Summary: Ginny tells off Harry and is naughty with WHOM? Hum... I wonder... who else would I write Ginny with?


Betrayal  
  
A/N- This is dedicated to Yawar. though this isn't a R cookie, I think it will do for now *grins evilly* I'm kind of stuck on Jam, maybe writing this will help, eh?  
  
~*~  
  
Harry grabbed Ginny's porcelain wrist as she turned sharply from him. He felt her huff, watching as she turned slowly to him. Her chocolate eyes narrowed, slicing him.  
  
"Let me go," she barked, clenching her fists. Her red fingernails dug into the palm of her hands, leaving little crest marks. Harry loosened his grip a bit, but remained firm.  
  
"I can't let you go, I won't let you go with..." Harry stuttered, looking for the right word, "him." he finally spat with disgust. Ginny took in a deep breath, her chest heaving with her. She moved her other hand to adjust the black lace choker which was fastened to her neck.  
  
"Harry, let go." she said, her tiny body shaking with rage. He disregarded her plea, pulling her closer to him as if he could protect her. He looked deep into her eyes, trying to make her understand that he wouldn't let her go, not matter the circumstance. Ginny wriggled under his grasp, only to feel his grip on her constrict.  
  
"Bastard!" Ginny screeched, ripping her body out of his hold. Harry staggered backwards, his eyes glazing over with tears, the word slicing into him. His breaths became shallow as a ghastly pain surged through his chest, smacking him directly in his heart.  
  
Ginny laughed to herself; laughed, amused that she had finally caused him pain. She grinned, turning her back to Harry. She heard him take in a deep breath, calling out to her. It was all distant, as if she was in a dream.  
  
"I'm asking you as your friend stay, don't go after him. He's not for you..." he choked out, extending his arm to her. She looked at it, as if she didn't know what it was. Her eyes flicked up to him, her mouth lined in a frown, smacking his hand away.  
  
"Since when did you start caring about me? You never had to protect me, so don't start thinking that it's your obligation to now!" Ginny spat. Her red flames were swept up in a gust of wind, giving her a soft look. Harry stared at her a moment, unable to respond.  
  
"I won't let you." Harry stated firmly. Ginny looked at him with disbelief, unable to believe what he was saying to her.  
  
"Who are you to prevent me? The Boy Who Lived? Whoop-tee-do! I don't give a bloody rat's arse Harry, I can't ask you to understand what I feel, but I can make you understand that I'm not about to bow down to you, and obey your every command!" she snarled.  
  
"I don't want you to obey my every command Ginny! You're getting too out of hand, now come back here, back to everything you used to love." Harry ordered.  
  
"Goodbye," Ginny whispered, looking at her childhood love. So much had changed with just one touch. She turned; fleeing after the last person anyone would have wanted for her, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Before she could calculate anything she was doing, a cold hand had snaked around her waist, pulling her towards, him. She let out a short gasp upon feeling his touch. She looked up into frigid gray eyes. They were narrowed, and harsh, but she didn't seem to mind.  
  
"I told you not to follow me," he growled, suddenly pushing her away from him. She shivered, her body exposed to the frigid air. Ginny's nose wrinkled, confused and hurt. A pang of hot pain seared her bones, her chocolate eyes clouded up with tears. She took a shaky step backwards.  
  
"Don't you want me?" she asked, blinking at his stern face. He remained untouched by her words, completely remote.  
  
"I understand." Ginny sighed, turning her back to him. She took a step away from him, but stopped upon hearing his voice.  
  
"Come with me." Not believing what she was hearing, she twisted to him. He sighed, rolling his eyes, leading her out of the lobby of the hotel. She followed willingly, though she had no idea where he was taking her. He stopped outside the steps of an old building. Ginny hesitated before following him inside.  
  
She stepped inside the dark building. The gloom consumed everything; no light was visible in the entire place. Ginny took a step forward, bumping into a sharp table. She looked up, barely seeing her reflection in a cracked mirror. A loud creak echoed through out the place. Ginny swiveled around to see Draco leaning seductively on the door. She raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Why in God's name did you take me here?" she asked playfully, eyeing him up and down. He pushed himself gracefully off the wall, sauntering over to her. He gave no answer, only placed his lips firmly on hers.  
  
Ginny instantly weakened under his touch, her body becoming the consistency of a puddle. Draco's hands traced up her familiar arms, playing with her sleeves. She felt his hand cup her head as he bent down to her, deepening their kiss.  
  
She moaned as his tongue entered her mouth, a pleasurable feeling swelling in her body. She pushed her chest closer to him, sending him in a whirlwind of passion. Feeling the compulsion to be closer to her (though it was barely possible), Draco pulled her tightly to him. She broke their kiss with soft butterfly kisses, her hands flying down to his chest. Her delicate fingers worked fast to unbutton his shirt.  
  
Draco kissed Ginny's lips, moving his mouth down her neck. He did something exceptionally pleasurable at the nape of Ginny's neck. He could feel her going mad, her hands quickening to get the buttons off his shirt.  
  
She stumbled with the last one, not able to get it off. Frustrated, she stepped back, ripping the shirt over his head. He looked at her, amused. She moved back to him, anxious for his lips to be on hers again. He met with her desire, tickling her insides. A primal sensation aroused inside Ginny, causing her to lose herself.  
  
She let her hands slip away from his soft hair, moving them down his bare chest, down to his pants line. He jumped upon feeling her warm hands. She grinned under their kiss. His fingers flew to the back of her lace dress, unzipping it. He watched as it fell swiftly off her body, leaving her in nothing other than her black lingerie and choker.  
  
Draco couldn't help but goggle at her beauty. Her hair sat on her shoulders, small tendrils flying askew, framing her freckled face. His eyes darted down to her curved body; it was so sweet and touchable. Draco wouldn't let her stand there alone any longer. He moved to her, closing the gap between them, kissing every visible inch of her.  
  
Draco picked Ginny up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt him arouse beneath her, and smiled. He carried her over into the next room, finding it hard to not press her up against the wall and pleasure her right there. He laid her down harshly onto a silky bed. He parted his lips from hers long enough to mutter "lumos", illuminating the room with dozens of candles. Ginny gasped in delight, letting the soft light caress her milky skin.  
  
Draco bent down, pulling the curtains to the canopy bed closed. Betrayal had never tasted so sweet.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
